


I love my mornings when I'm with you

by ThatAriChild



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Self-Indulgent, and i mean super self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAriChild/pseuds/ThatAriChild
Summary: Nagito and Hajime have a sweet moment together in the early morning
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	I love my mornings when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Am I just writing one shots to procrastinate writing my wip fic? Perhaps, the world may never know

It was morning, Nagito's favorite and least favorite time of day. Least favorite because the morning sun in his face gave him a headache, and it meant that it was only a matter of time before he had to get up and leave the warm bed. It was his favorite, because 9 times out of 10 he would wake up to hajime holding him and stroking his hair while singing a soft cheesy love song. The other times, the rare occasion that Nagito was awake first he would run his fingers through his boyfriends messy brown locks and sing to him, but unlike hajime he wouldn't stop singing once the other awoke. Nagito would continue his song and admire every inch of his lover's face, like the sleepy, blissful smile that always creeped it's way onto Hajime's lips when he sees Nagito each morning.

This morning, to Nagito's dismay, was not the 1/10 chance he was hoping for. He woke up to Hajime's soft singing and the hand running through his messy hair, they're legs tangled together like they usually were. He stayed as still as he could not wanting hajime to stop, he loved his voice, it wasn't ultimate talent level but it was him. He loved every note, every small voice crack caused by his scratchy throat, and the every song that seemed to capture their relationship perfectly. 

He was warm, extremely warm, and it was all from hajime. He seemed to produce all the warmth and body heat that nagito was missing, he would stay here forever simply for the blissful warmth. It took a while for his head to be more than just a lovey, affectionate haze, he could finally clearly hear the song being sung and analyze its words. After a bit of singing he recognized the song to be When The Day Met The Night, he smiled softly and followed along with the words like a bird with a bread crumb trail that always led back to hajime. 

From here he could hear more than just the singing, he could hear the breaths in between lines and the beating of his heart, a heart so big as to accept someone like nagito into his life. His own heartbeat quicked just thinking about it, he could only pray that hajime didn't notice, and his luck seemed to come around this time as hajime kept singing. A minute had passed, hajime still hadn't noticed, but nagito was getting tired of laying here, not tired of being with hajime, tired of not being close enough to hajime, there was less than an inch of distance between their bodies and it was far too far apart for Nagito's liking. 

He suddenly felt cold and desperate, he didn't care if hajime stopped, he wanted to be as close as he could. So in a quick movement he wrapped both his arms and legs around hajime, holding him tightly and burying his face in his chest, he smelled like oranges and cinnamon. Hajime stopped when he did this "oh, you're awake? Good morning beautiful" He kissed the top of Nagito's head and he grip on the white haired boys tightened "how long have you been awake? I'm sorry for not noticing." 

Nagito shook his head "I didn't want you to notice, I just wanted to hear you sing to me" His words were muffled by hajimes shirt. Hajime chuckled at this "is that so?" He curled in on himself a bit so it was like he was cradling the sleepy nagito "I guess I'll have to continue, just for you clover" With that he took a deep breath before picking you the song where he left off. Nagito hummed and snuggled in further, he felt like he just couldn't be close enough. Every time hajime touched him it felt like a new and beautiful experience, it was warm and filled with care, as selfish as it was he wanted to feel it all the time, he never wanted to let go, if there was a heaven this is what it felt like. 

The longer they stayed the more sleepy nagito became, he didn't want to fall asleep again, to miss this beautiful moment but his eyes became increasingly heavy as the warmth of hajime promised him a cozy sleep. He looked up at hajime, and smiled at him dreamily, his face was bright red and his gaze held nothing but love and bliss, he finally gave in from fighting and let sleep overtake him while staring into his lovers eyes. Hajime chuckled lightly once he fell asleep, the smile left on Nagito's sleep face was so precious to him, he gently kissed his forehead, careful not to disturb him, "rest well, I love you clover" Soon after that hajime went back to sleep. Neither of them cared that it was still morning, being here seemed better than anything they could do out there. 

Once the awoke again they had completely missed breakfast, once again they didn't care. They spent the entire rest of the day in bed (for the most part) just enjoying each other's company and warmth, they talked a lot, none of it really having any meaning, they just wanted to hear the other's voice. This was all they wanted and all they needed, just each other, and a day filled with naps, cuddles and lazy kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to say that nagito having the nickname 'clover' is my lifeline


End file.
